james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Avatar 2
Something tells me your infobox didn't quite turn out the way it was supposed to. I would love to help you, but I'm not sure how to set them up myself. Just making sure you knew... JakobR 16:40, December 28, 2009 (UTC) The new namespace Why has Avatar 2 been moved to the new namespace? I have not found any searches that indicate the next movie is called "The Forbidden Journey". Correct me if I am wrong. Wormulon 12:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC) same here.....-Avatar- 12:37, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Exactly... How do you now, the sequel will be called "The Forbidden Journey" ? I can't find any information about it. I have moved it back to the original namespace, if it is moved to a new name in the future, a source must be provided. The name must not be "made up", its not what wiki's are about. Wormulon 14:25, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Who changed the namespace? --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 15:02, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, it was I'm an Angry Beaver. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 15:03, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I have a question. Where did you find an information about a rumor that Giovanni Ribisi will return as Parker Selfridge? I dont know about you guys but i dont want a prequel but i do want the humans to return. it adds a problem and gives us someone to hate. Tsmukan Stephen Lang will return as Quaritch? How come it's rumored that Stephen Lang will return as Quaritch? I thought Quaritch died in the end of Avatar. :One would tend to believe that two nuerotoxin-embedded arrows would kill, yes.Pikdude ::Yes he looked pretty dead to me. Also I found no source elsewhere on the web, that is, unless the sequel is actually a prequel! Wormulon 16:29, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually there is a source, and on the site, Stephen Lang said not to count him out. Wormulon 16:31, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::@above- but i think i remember having read that cameron specifically said that AV2 would not be a prequel. Meh, guess it'll be figured out later :p Quaritch may return as an avatar or some sort of animal. Eywa only cares for the balance of life. Why bring a single human to the na'vi when she could bring two. Equal. Far fetched but if Lang is rumoured to be in next and its not a prequal then there ya have it...perhaps...Au-yä Aykato 23:30, January 5, 2010 (UTC) In the end of Avatar, when the humans are exiled from Pandora, they are carrying someone on a stretcher, but it is shown very briefly. Is is just some random guy, or is it Quaritch? 15:13, January 6, 2010 (UTC) - Sorry, that's just a random wounded woman. It's also possible that the RDA might clone Quaritch. He was their most effective counter-Na'vi planner so far...Yoda112358 00:57, January 7, 2010 (UTC) My suspicion is that Cameron and the marketing department have told cast to drop hints and silly suggestions like this in order to drum up anticipation for the second. This rumour, I think, came from an interview with Stephen Lang in which he hinted "It ain't over while I still got DNA", or words to that effect. It wouldn't surprise me one bit if this turns out to be the case and we don't see any more Quaritch in #2 - I kinda hope not; cloning seems like a really simplistic plot device. Aketuan. Well, if the RDA can make their own Na'vi and link them to human hosts, then they could probably revive the Colonel with some sort of DNA program thing, after all, this is the future. Xijun | Talk 00:02, February 10, 2010 (UTC) It would suck if Quritch got ressurected, He was the villan in the first one and it should stay that way and cloning isn't really an Avatar thing anyway. RDAmustdie. ' I don't think that they should reserect Quaritch... that would be stupid... Parker should be the head villain... Jcameronfan123 I agree. I think we'd all like to see some character development, and Parker should be the one to give it... no more Quaritch please, he was good while he lasted but you can have too much of a good thing. New faces, please. MAI742 11/2/10 Avatar sequel won't be a prequel Here's the source. :) http://community.livejournal.com/ohnotheydidnt/42302072.html?thread=6599285368 It might have some scenes that are prequel to Avatar. Like the latest series of ''Lost. It could be a way for Quaritch to be in the film, as Stephen Lang hinted he may return. Maybe he is resurrected, but who really knows? Wormulon 17:16, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Maybe in some scenes before the Avatar, I don't think he's going to be ressurected. Why bother? Ressurected through cloning? Perhaps the RDA were not all defeated on that planet. He could have an avatar. Wormulon 20:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC) How can his Avatar function without him?? only Eywa can do that and im pretty sure Eywa would not lol -Avatar- 03:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :As we can clearly see, Quartitch did not apporve of the AVATAR program, so why would he have an Avatar? Plus, they don't know how to clone, the Avatars were grown.Pikdude 02:36, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, It should'nt be a prequel and Quaritch sould not be ressurected. Because if you thought about it, they'd both suck. If it was a prequel what would they do it about? Jake becoming paralyzed, Neytiri growing up, when humans discovered Pandora some sort of military background on Quaritch? If Quaritch ever got ressurected then it should be inthe third one. '''RDAmustdie, 10 Feb,2010. Don't see the problem. Just don't make it about Jake or Neytiri. Focus on another group of people. There's a whole base full of them, and a planet full of aliens. It must've been quite a struggle setting up camp in the early days, when the first humans showed up. I can't see the Na'vi wanting to do anything but shoot the first astronauts full of arrows, or the wildlife wanting to do anything but tear them apart... lots of room for interesting screen time there. MAI742, 11th February 2010. Giovanni Ribisi will return as Parker Selfridge? I still cannot find any rumors / information about that... Could somebody give me a source of that rumor? :Idiots who liked his character? I don't know. 90% of rumours are made up, and 5% percent of the true ones were made by twisting someone's words to make something else, and 4% more was joking taken seriously. Pikdude 12:28, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Avatar 2 or Battle Angel Alita What's going to be Cameron's next Project? Any ideas? Its going to be avatar, scheduled for 2011, Battle angle is scheduled for 2014 i think. JayBO 17:04, January 6, 2010 (UTC) According to IMDB "Battle Angel Alita" i set to be released in 2011. (Last update: 23 September 2009) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0437086/ Maybe Cameron will do both in the same time? Creating the world of Battle Angel will be time consuming. As far as i know, they're finished the script and the're ready to go. I hope that Avatar 2 will go first, ...the world and characters are ready... but the script is yet to be written... Typically they finish a trilogy before doing other videos, or at least that make the most sense to me JayBO 20:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I think so (and hope so) too... especially that everything is still fresh... Everybody is still exited and enthusiastic about a follow-up, and ready to go for another trip to Pandora :) I'm not sure I would love it if they made a sequel but i'm not sure. Avatar 2 Confirmed Hi People I have seen that the Avatar 2 was coming up and i found the following line on Wikipedia: "Cameron has confirmed that at least one Avatar sequel is being planned, including more story lines with Jake and Neytiri, and the exploration of another moon orbiting Polyphemus. The sequels are rumored to be Cameron's next two projects" ill look forward to Avatar 2 (or maybe also Avatar 3) but i dont want that much stuff about Jake and Neytiri i just wanna see a movie as good as the first : The story is about the relationship between Jake and Neytiri. The sequel should continue that story, not tell other stories on Pandora. Plus, knowing James Cameron, he tells love stories within his films and all of his plots revolve around love, so I'd expect to see a lot more of Jake and Neytiri- JCameronfan123